Heated Passion
by Shortyredd17
Summary: Yami/Yuugi Lemon! After having a conflict with Anzu, Yuugi starts to question his love for Yami. Is it true love or just pent up lust? But as he confides in himself he then knows the answer, it's love. Follow your heart and you'll always find the way.


"Heated Passion."

By: Shortyredd17

A/N: If you've read my first lemon 'Body Heat,' then you'd probably guess that this is the sequel to it… Why I am I doing a sequel?? Cuz I got 2nd place in that lemon contest!! ^___^ I got 2nd place in a hentai contest and I can't drive for—awhile?? Yeah I probably shouldn't be writing this stuff, but what the hell… I'm just sooooo happy, but that's probably the only contest I'll win (or almost)…in my life.. ;__; And plus ya know, this goes out to my good friend, Silent Sniper!!! She's gonna be 16 on the 13th of August!! Go you, Nelly-chan! Everyone please wish her a happy birthday! *starts to sing the happy birthday song*

Pairings:: Yami/Yuugi… Come on guys, did you think I'd really put them with anyone else? 

Warnings:: A lot of em'……  Anzu bashing (but not graphic…Damn!!) Also there is a yaoi LEMON!! A LEMON is a sexual scene!! If you think s-e-x is evil, then don't read!!!!! I'll warn all you guys so you don't accidentally stumble upon 'badness.' Oh, and there is improper use of candle wax…. Yeah, this is kinky… Oh, and improper use of handcuffs….

*takes a breath* I don't own Yugioh, candle wax, handcuffs or anything else mentioned in this fic… All I own is my sanity, which even that is slowly slipping away… 

Yes, as I mentioned this is only my second lemon so don't be too harsh, please??? I'm very fragile, like glass, but blonde. Oh, here's a note.. again…I got a review for 'Body Heat,' and it just made me giggle. It said, BRILLANT. I love it. So many erections…LOL, David (A yaoi boy reviewed my story!!), you're so funny… That was the funniest review I'll gotten, well one of them…Thank you, I hope there are many erections (if you don't know what those are then for Ra's sake LEAVE!!) in this story too..

Without further ado here is yaoi goodness, but as I said before… This has a LEMON!!!!!!!!!!! Not a lime, but a LEMON…. A yaoi lemon to be exact.. That means boys bein a little more than kissie with other boys… And yes, I'm going to hell for this, but I'm Catholic so it doesn't matter.. Go me?

~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~^^~^^~^^ 

"Are you sleeping with him?" Anzu asked quietly, her voice shaky with unspoken emotion. Yuugi just kept his gaze downward, her sudden question roaming free in his mind. The lunch room erupted into whispers after that, rumors spilling from lips as fast as lightening. The brown haired girl just clutched her school uniform tightly, fighting back the urge to scream. How could Yuugi betray her like this? He knew full and well that she wanted Yami, no needed him. She had spent months trying to get Yami to notice _her, but her plan was foiled by none other than Yuugi Mutou. A frustrated groan passed her lips as she felt a hand on her shoulder; she opened her eyes to find Yuugi's pale hand resting on her shoulder. A sad look lingered in his eyes that wanted to make her heart break in two, and her soul scream for ever doubting the love and friendship he so willingly felt for the blue eyed brunette. But instead of embracing the short boy she slapped his hand away, knocking him to the floor in the process. The tri-color haired boy hissed as he landed sharply on his bottom, tears pooling in his violet eyes._

"Why did you do it, Yuugi?" Her voice now taking on a harsher tone. Yuugi just cowered slightly as she stood over him, trying to prove she was better than him; more deserving of Yami. Yuugi just shook his head, blond bangs swaying fiercely as he stood up on shaky legs; trying to find his voice in this situation. Trying to justify his actions and feelings toward Yami, his lover, koi, his soul mate. But he remained silent, part of him yearning to tell Anzu that he was sorry, but again he wanted to yell at her. How dare she try and dictate his emotions for him! How dare she step between true love for her own selfish reasons! 

"I love him," came the quiet response, but it was said with such emotion it made Anzu take a step back. The girl stared at her child hood friend in sudden disbelief. Her mouth moving, but no words came out, no threats, no yells; just silence. Yuugi glanced up at her, tears cascading down his face, while she just snorted. "So, you actually think that he loves you, Yuugi? Do you actually think that he wants you?" A sharp laugh of cruelty filled the stale air as Anzu pulled a hand through her shoulder length hair. "Do you actually think you were more to him then just a quick fuck in bed?" Her voice lowered dangerously, furry and rage rang through out her ocean blue eyes. "Do you actually think that he would choose you, a freak of nature, over me?" Yuugi just bit his lip, trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to spill from his lips, violet eyes closed in sorrow. "Well, do you?!" She yelled as she grabbed him up roughly by the collar. "Do you, little Yuugi?" She hissed as she threw him on the ground harshly, the lunch room erupted into laughter as Yuugi let out a cry as he hit his head the wall. (Shorty: Is it just me or does anyone else have the sudden urge to kick Anzu's ass? *sharpens knife*) "So, Yuugi you don't have your yami here to protect you anymore, what's the little baby going to do?" She teased, a finger taunting the tri-color haired boy intently. 

The lunch room just erupted into cruel laughter, Yuugi sniffed a bit as his whole world seemed to turn against him. His friends, his classmates laughing and pointing at him, his love and feelings ridiculed by his childhood friend. He didn't deserve this! He was a kind and thoughtful person, but unknown to little Yuugi even a pure heart and intentions were not enough to protect him from the cold truth of the world. Innocence did not protect one, but a strong heart and mind did. But still Yuugi tended to wonder; was Anzu right? Was he nothing more than a mere plaything to Yami, was an act of lust or love performed between him and the pharaoh? He just slightly shook his head as he pushed thoughts of that nature out of his head.

Slender fingers played with his neck buckle as he sat there on the cold floor, his heart and feelings exposed, ready for anyone to make fun of or hate. Yuugi wiped away the tears as he got up on shaky legs once more, ready to face Anzu and her threats… Ready to laugh at anyone who hated him because of his clothes, hair, or sexual orientation.. Yuugi's heart swelled with pride on the inside as he was tore apart by the laughter of kids on the outside. None of it matter now because he realized he had something none of them had.

He had Yami's heart…

Yes, he might have been just a vertically challenged youth who didn't fit in to some, but to Yami he was everything. He was Yami's whole world and so what if he was picked on? So, what if he was treated wrongly, because Yami didn't see him as an awkward kid; he saw him as a love, to Yami he was perfect… To Yuugi, Yami was not his darkness, but he was Yuugi's light. He held Yuugi when he cried, cheered him up when he was sad, and loved him when no one else even cared… It was true Yuugi chipped away at the spirit's cold personality and brought forth a compassionate person, but Yami did something more extraordinary.. He loved Yuugi, he showed him how wondrous love can be… He provided a life support and haven for Yuugi when the world just seemed too much. His gentle caresses and soothing words made Yuugi realize that he was in love, and loved in return.

Yuugi suddenly walked out of the lunch room with his head held high. Yuugi didn't walk out of there as a frightened child, but as a young man too kind for his own good. A young man in love… Yuugi followed the side walk as Anzu's cruel words faded away like the wind. Anzu wither she realized it or not was just like Yuugi; A scared kid caught up in the up roar of the world, looking for love, for guidance…. A place of belonging, as Yuugi continued the walk home he felt sorry for Anzu.. He felt sorry that she had to treat people badly just to mask her own self doubt and loneliness…

:: Yuugi? Aibou come home soon, I have a surprise for you:: Yami purred, obliviously up to something. Yuugi just gave a hearty chuckle as a sudden gust of wind picked up.

: What, koi?: Yuugi wondered still curious as a five year old. Yami smiled, crimson eyes holding a certain smirk. 

:: You'll see:: Yuugi slightly pouted, but he couldn't help but smile as Yami's warm voice entered his mind. Washing away all of his doubt while replacing it with tender love and care.

 As Yuugi entered the quiet game shop his eyes widened instantly as he saw candles placed around the house in various places. It gave the room a magical look that Yuugi only thought possible of a fairy tale. Tears of joy gathered in Yuugi's eyes as he noticed rose pelts were placed in a tender trail, leading up the stairs. Gingerly taking off his coat, Yuugi noticed a note placed carefully on the counter, picking it up his heart beat instantly quickened with anticipation. 

 Follow the pelts and you'll truly see, how much you really mean to me…

-Yami 

Yuugi smiled as he raced up the stairs, his love and soul mate at the top.         

 ~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~^^~^^~^^ 

Man, I'm so freakin' evil!! Sorry, Nelly-chan, but I will be busy (school starts the 12th for me..) so I don't know when the second chapter will be up… But when it is expect a kick ass lemon!!!!! I read this over and I must say… *in Mokuba's voice* I can, big brother!! I can write!! Yep, I found out that I actually can write decent, strange thought, huh? Well, I promise you that you will be blown away by the lemon, but you must review first…. Why?? Because I'll never finish this if no one reviews…. Duh, guys I don't write for free- or without reviews…. I may be a bitch, but I'm single now!!! I broke up with my boyfriend… ;__; Well, it was for the best, I hope…. So, please review or I'll make Anzu kill Yami if you don't!! *thunder booms* Sorry, but I really, really love reviews!! Give me your e-mail in a review or whatever if yous wanna be on me mailing list…. It's the best damn mailing list in the world!! *fades out* 

Shortyredd17


End file.
